


His Name Was Kevin Keller

by gaysmutslut



Category: Riverdale - Fandom
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bisexual Fangs Fogarty, Blow Jobs, Bottom Kevin Keller, Boyfriends, Boys In Love, Car Sex, Condoms, Consensual Underage Sex, Cowgirl Position, Cuddling & Snuggling, Doggy Style, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, First Time Bottoming, First Time Topping, Fluff and Smut, Gay, Gay Archie Andrews, Gay Male Character, Gay Sex, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Making Love, Missionary Position, Panic Attacks, Prom, Public Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Top Archie Andrews, romantic smut, top Fangs Fogarty, top Joaquin DeSantos
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-06 00:06:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16821169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaysmutslut/pseuds/gaysmutslut
Summary: Some one-shot stories featuring Kevin Keller and a teenage boy from Riverdale.Every chapter is essentially a different timeline/reality so Kevin can be dating someone in one chapter and then have a gangbang in the next.





	1. JOAQUIN (UNDER REWORKING)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Joaquin comes back from San Junipero and reconnects with his old flame, Kevin.

**Joaquin**

“I’m heading out, Kev. See you tomorrow morning,” Dad said, opening the door. I turned my head to look at him. He waved goodbye and shut the door behind him. I turned back to the TV, shoving a piece of popcorn into my mouth. I was watching old Friends reruns. It was ‘The One With The Routine’. One of my favourite episodes.

There was another knock at the door. I paused the TV and stood up, brushing the popcorn crumbs off my sweatpants. I placed the bowl on the coffee table and walked towards the front door.

“Did you forget something, Dad?” I asked, unlocking the door. I swung it open.

“Da-?” I began. My mouth dropped open. I swallowed hard. My face blushed red.

“Hey, Kev,” the man at the door said. 

“Joaquin, oh my god,” I finally spoke, “You’re back.”

A massive smile spread across my face. It had been so long. His mouth curled into a sly grin and bit his lower lip. My breaths became shaky.

“Can I come in?” He laughed, leaning on the door frame.

“Yeah, yeah of course,” I blurted out, backing away and letting him enter the house. I closed the door behind him and turned to face him. 

“I missed you so much,” he told me, stepping closer so we were only inches apart.

“I missed you too,” I replied, clutching his leather jacket. I stared deeply into his icy blue eyes, stunned by them. I hadn’t seen them in person for so long. I could see him slowly lean in. I cocked my head to the side and pressed my lips against his. I felt his hand slide onto the side of my face, brushing over my light stubble. His lips were really soft and he tasted like he used to. The hint of a cigarette mixed with mint chewing gum. I really liked how he tasted. It brought back good memories.

We only kissed for a few seconds before I pulled my head away. His chest was pressing against mine and I had my hands gripping his hips hard. He had one hand on my face and the other on my ass. He looked confused why I’d stopped.

“Do you have a boyfriend or something?” He asked sheepishly. His grip had loosened on my ass. Joaquin looked nervous.

“No,” I reassured him, “I’m not with anyone. I just wanted to take it all in.”

”Take what in?” He retorted. I could feel the tightness of his hand return. 

“You,” I explained, “This moment. Everything.” 

He smiled, maybe remembering about how I’d tend to go on pointless romantic tangents. He called them long-winded compliments, which I liked.

“I missed when you did that,” he laughed, brushing my hair out of my face. I brought his hand back down to my cheek, and watched as he leaned in for a second kiss. He was more forceful, pressing into me so I backed up against the door. I ran my hands through his hair, tugging at it as he slipped his tongue inside my mouth. His hands slipped under my shirt and round to my back. I could feel myself getting hard as he grinded against me.

"Let's go upstairs," I whispered. Joaquin grinned, and tugged me by the shirt towards the stairs. I'd waited so long for this. To feel his cock inside me again. To feel his naked body pressing against mine. He opened the door to my bedroom, and pulled me in. I kicked the door shut and immediately fell into his arms. He caught me, locking our lips together. I turned around and lowered myself onto the edge of the bed. Joaquin pulled away and began to untie his shoes. I pulled my t-shirt up over my head and threw it onto the floor. 

Joaquin bent down and pushed my back onto the bed, leaving my legs hanging off. He climbed on top of me, pressing all his weight into my body. I felt his arms slide under my back and caress my spine. I hooked my legs on his back and started to kiss him. I slipped my hands onto either side of his face, and massaged his cheek with my thumbs. We went slowly, savouring the moment. I was desperate for him to fuck me, but I didn’t want it to end that quickly. So, we lay there. Kissing and talking. 

“You make me so happy, Kev,” Joaquin husked, pressing his forehead against mine. Our noses brushed together gently. After he said that, it felt like my whole body had lit up in an orange glow. A warm feeling in my chest which was radiating outwards. Joaquin smiled, and started to suck on my neck. He was soft and deliberate, still taking his time to leave a mark. It felt amazing and I let out a few small gasps. I don’t think he heard.

“When you left, I thought I’d never see you again. I cried every day for weeks, thinking that I would never get to kiss you again. Or hug you. Or touch you,” I said, my voice cracking slightly at the end, “But, you’re here. In my bedroom again, kissing me again, hugging you again and I’m touching you again.”

Joaquin stroked my hair out of my face and smiled warmly, kissing me.

“I’m here, and I’m not gonna leave you again,” He reassured me, wiping a single tear from my face.

“You’re far too pretty to cry, Kev,” he continued, kissing the where my tear had run down my cheek. I was convinced that I had melted after he said that. 

“You know how, when we first did it, and you told me that you loved me?” I began to ask, “Do you still love me?”

I felt bad asking that after I said it. It was harsh if he didn’t. Which was understandable. I guess I wanted to know if feelings were mutual. I certainly did still love him.

“I never stopped loving you,” he told me, burying his head in my shoulder, his hair tickling my neck, “Do you still love me?”

“Of course,” I replied quickly. Maybe a bit too quickly, but I don’t think he minded.


	2. FANGS

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prom fever has taken over Riverdale High and Kevin is determined to ask the resident bad boy of Riverdale High, Fangs Fogarty to the prom.
> 
> This fic is still smutty but with more romance and fluff than porny dialogue and unrealistic shit. Tell me if you prefer this type of fic or my older more graphic stuff. This still does use graphic imagery however cos I know y'all read this for the sexual descriptions.

**FANGS**

“Hey, Fangs, can I talk to you?” Kevin asked, leaning against the Serpent’s locker and clutching his school textbooks.

“Yeah sure, Kevin. What is it?” Fangs asked, grinning. Kevin loved it when Fangs grinned like that.

“Can we, uh, talk somewhere a bit more private?” Kevin explained, stumbling over his words slightly.

“Sure, the student lounge might be empty,” Fangs suggested.

“Okay, yeah sure. Good idea,” Kevin agreed. Fangs closed his locker and walked into the lounge. Kevin followed behind him, looking very nervous.

The student lounge was empty. Fangs closed the door behind them and turned around to Kevin.

“So, what is it?” He asked, raising an eyebrow at Kevin.

“Okay, so this might seem really upfront but, do you want to go to prom with me? It’s this Friday and I just thought, why the hell not seeing as you’re playing for my team,” Kevin rambled on. Fangs laughed slightly, rubbing the back of his head.

“Yeah, I’d love to go to prom with you,” Fangs replied, stroking Kevin’s arm gently, “Thanks for asking me.”

“No, thank you,” Kevin smiled, “I’m just so happy you said yes.”

Fangs stepped closer to Kevin.

“Why would I say no to such a cute guy like you?” Fangs grinned. Kevin smiled back, blushing slightly.

“Look, I’ve got to get to class but, once again, thanks Fangs, really,” Kevin said, leaving the student lounge.

_—FRIDAY - PROM NIGHT—_

“You ready to go?” Kevin asked, looking over to Fangs in the passenger seat. He was adjusting his hair, staring intensely into the overhead mirror.

“Yeah,” Fangs replied, “How do I look?”

“Incredible,” Kevin answered, staring into Fangs’ warm brown eyes. Fangs was amazing to look at.

“Thanks, Kev,” Fangs smiled.

“My pleasure,” Kevin said, pressing his foot on the accelerator and driving out into the street. Riverdale High wasn’t far from Kevin’s house and the pair made it there in about 5 minutes. It looked packed. Music was blaring from the school building as neon lights flew out out of the windows. The two boys clambered out of the car. Kevin linked hands with Fangs and walked with him into the building.

Prom was taking place in the gym and it was bustling. Kevin led Fangs by the hand into the gym and towards the photo booth. Fangs held Kevin in his arms, both of them smiling as the picture was taken.

“Hey, can we grab a drink?” Fangs asked, walking out of the photo booth.

“Yeah sure,” Kevin responded, walking with Fangs over to a table with a large punch bowl. Kevin poured Fangs a drink and then himself. 

“Hey guys,” a familiar voice said, walking up to the two boys. It was Betty. Jughead wasn’t far behind, placing an arm around Betty.

“Betty! Hi!” Kevin said, smiling widely.

“So, going to the prom with Fangs Fogarty? That’s cute,” Betty said.

“Yeah, Kev asked me the other day and I was so happy to go with someone as great as him,” Fangs explained.

“Well, you guys look adorable together. Right, Jug?” Betty grinned, turning to Jughead. 

“Yeah, I’m super happy for you both,” Jughead told them.

“Thanks Jughead,” Kevin replied.

“Anyway, I’m gonna go see how Veronica is doing, but hopefully see you later tonight yeah?” Betty explained.

“No, yeah definitely,” Kevin nodded, placing an arm around Fangs. Fangs blushed and rested his head gently on Kevin. Betty and Jughead waved goodbye as they turned and walked off.

“Hey, do you wanna go dance or something?” Fangs asked, turning to face Kevin.

”Yeah, let’s go!” Kevin exclaimed, putting his drink down. Fangs walked onto the dance floor with Kevin close behind until they made it to around the centre. Time After Time had started to play and the couples were filling the dance floor.

“God, this song is so corny,” Fangs laughed.

”Yeah, but doesn’t that make you love it even more?” Kevin retorted. Both of them chuckled as Fangs placed his hands on Kevin’s lower back, pulling him in closer. Kevin rested his forearms on Fangs’ shoulders, his fingers brushing on the serpent’s neck. This sent chills down Fangs’ spine. They both slowly started to dance to the music, swaying gently. 

“It feels like everyone’s looking at us,” Fangs said, looking around nervously.

”Hey, Fangs. Look into my eyes and just don’t care, don’t let them ruin the moment,” Kevin explained, his smile softened as he stroked the back of Fangs’ head.

“So, are we having a moment then?” Fangs asked, biting his lip gently.

”I think we are,” Kevin said, softly. They both went silent for a bit. Kevin eyes moved from Fangs’ down to his lips. Fangs’ hands moved up Kevin’s back as he leaned in, tilting his head to the right. Kevin did the same and their lips connected. It was gentle, slightly cautious at first, but it was still nice. Fangs pulled away and smiled widely at Kevin.

“I’ve been wanting to do that for so long,” Fangs whispered. A large grin stretched across Kevin's face. Fangs leaned in once again, locking lips with his prom date. This time he was more dominant, placing both hands on his face. He teased Kevin with his tongue, swiping it along his lower lip. Kevin opened his mouth to accommodate Fangs tongue. Kevin moaned through the kiss and pulled away.

"Do you want to go somewhere more private?" Kevin asked, adjusting Fangs' bow tie.

"Yes, _definitely_. I think I know a place." Fangs responded.

"In the school?" Kevin questioned.

"No, it's a small drive but I think you'll like it," Fangs explained. Kevin pulled his keys out.

"Let's get out of here then," Kevin smiled.

~~~ 

"Just take a left down here," Fangs said, pointing to a turning in the road. Kevin drove the car up a long thin road. The road continued up a steep incline and curve.

"What is this place?" Kevin asked, looking around the landscape. The road was surrounded by tall pine trees and dense forests. As the road continued, you could see the start of mountain.

"You'll see, just trust me that you'll like it," Fangs explained, "Just continue up the road and around the turning. Then, we'll be there."

Kevin came to the turning and carefully drove around the bend. Eventually, they made it to a small clearing overseeing the whole town. Kevin parked the car so that it was facing the town.

"We're here," Fangs said.

"It's beautiful." Kevin told him. He admired the view from the clearing, staring over the town. Kevin heard Fangs take off his seatbelt and Kevin did the same. On impulse, Kevin crawled into the passenger seat, straddling Fangs’ legs and placing both hands on the serpent’s shoulders. Fangs smirked and bit his lower lip. Kevin held the back of Fangs’ head and locked lips with him. The kiss was hot and passionate with Fangs taking control over Kevin. His tongue darted around Kevin’s mouth, toying with his tongue. Fangs’ hands moved down to Kevin’s lower back and soon, his ass. Fangs groped Kevin’s ass, pulling him closer and grinding against his growing bulge. Fangs groaned loudly and ran his fingers through Kevin’s hair. 

Kevin pulled away from the kiss, breathing heavily. Fangs was grinning uncontrollably and began to kiss Kevin’s neck. Kevin moaned and gripped Fangs’ shoulder. Fangs pulled his lips away, leaving a large hickey on Kevin’s neck. Kevin heard Fangs’ shoes slide off his feet and he did the same, leaving them in a pile on the floor.

“God, you’re so hot,” Fangs said, stroking Kevin’s face. Kevin laughed and slowly began to untie Fangs’ bow tie. Fangs did the same for Kevin’s tie. They threw the pieces of fabric onto the drivers seat and began to unbutton each other’s shirts. Kevin slid Fangs’ suit jacket and shirt off, letting them fall onto the car floor.

Fangs’ body was a work of art. His tan skin, his huge muscles and perfect abs drove Kevin insane. 

“You’re body is incredible,” Kevin exclaimed, stroking Fangs’ pecs. 

“Thanks, Kev,” Fangs replied, sliding off Kevin’s suit jacket and shirt. Kevin’s body wasn’t as muscular as Fangs but it was still nice to look at. He had broad shoulders and large biceps and pecs. His abs weren’t as visible as Fangs’ but you could tell he worked out a lot.

“I mean, yours is pretty incredible too,” Fangs pointed out. Kevin smiled and kissed Fangs intensely. Fangs dug his hands into Kevin’s back, pulling him closer until their bare chests were pressing upon one another.

“I want you so bad,” Kevin moaned, breaking the kiss for a moment and then reconnecting his lips to Fangs. Suddenly, Fangs pushed Kevin’s hands from his face. Kevin looked at him confused.

“Wait, Kev, it’s just that I’ve never been with a guy before,” Fangs explained, “I’ve fooled around with a few girls but that never felt right, and I know this is right, so I don’t want to fuck it up.”

”Calm down, Fangs,” Kevin said, placing Fangs’ hands on his hips, “I’ll show you.”

Kevin bit his lip and unbuttoned his suit pants. He used Fangs’ hands to slide them off of his ass and down his legs. It was cramped and slightly uncomfortable but Kevin managed to get his pants off and onto the floor of the car. Kevin straddled Fangs only in his underwear. 

“Kevin Keller, you are gorgeous,” Fangs exclaimed. An adorable smile formed on Kevin’s face as he stroked Fangs’ tanned shoulders. Fangs pulled at the hem of Kevin’s underwear, desperate to tear them off.

"I'm ready, if you are," Kevin whispered, sucking on Fangs' neck. Fangs wrapped his arms around Kevin and held him closely.

"Yeah, I am," Fangs replied. Kevin smiled and unzipped Fangs' pants, sliding them off so they hung around his ankles. Fangs slid Kevin's underwear off, admiring his body. Kevin was rock hard and his cock was pressing against Fangs' abs.

"God, I'm so hard," Kevin muttered, biting his lip. Fangs wrapped his hands around Kevin's member and pumped slowly but deliberately. Kevin moaned loudly, kissing Fangs whilst he was jerked off.

"Feeling good, baby?" Fangs asked, grinding his bulge on Kevin's ass. Kevin pulled away from the kiss, throwing his head back in pleasure. He squeezed his eyes shut as Fangs moved his hand quicker and quicker.

"I want you, Fangs, please," Kevin begged, bucking his hips. Fangs moved his hands away and rested them on Kevin's hips. Kevin slid Fangs' underwear off and heard his dick slap against his abs.

"You have a condom?" Fangs asked. Kevin nodded and turned around, opening the glove compartment and pulling out a condom and a small bottle of lube. He handed Fangs the condom and he tore the packaging off, sliding the latex over his throbbing member. Kevin helped him reach the base, using both his hands.

"Let me just prep, okay?" Kevin said, squirting some lube into his fingers and slicking them up.

"Yeah, okay," Fangs agreed, swallowing hard in anticipation. Fangs gripped Kevin's gorgeous ass, spreading it so his rosebud was visible. Kevin slid a finger inside, getting used to the feeling. He added a second, moaning loudly. Fangs was incredibly turned on as he watched Kevin finger himself. He wrapped his right hand around Kevin's dick and jerked it, making him moan louder. Finally, Kevin added a third and spread his hole wide. He pulled the fingers out with a pop and grabbed some tissues from a cup holder, wiping away the lube. Fangs took the bottle of lube and covered the condom in it, slicking up his cock. Kevin raised his body and maneuvered his hole so Fangs' cock was pressing against it, but not entering him yet.

"Ready?" Fangs asked. Kevin nodded, his face red from passion and his hair messy. Kevin slowly lowered himself onto Fangs, gritting his teeth. Fangs held his hand and kissed him to try and distract from the pain. Kevin reached the bottom and let out a loud groan, burying his head in Fangs' shoulder. Fangs grunted as Kevin's hole squeezed around his big dick.

"Uh, Fangs!" Kevin moaned, biting his lip and clawing at the car's headrest. Fangs thrusted gently at first, making sure Kevin was comfortable.

"You feel so good, Kev," Fangs said, thrusting deep inside of him. Kevin gasped, letting out another loud series of moans. The car windows had started to become murky, the heat of the bodies filling the car. Their sweaty bodies writhed together. Fangs hips lurched, overcome with pleasure. Kevin laughed gently from Fangs’ shaky movements and brushed his lips upon Fangs.

“You’re so hot,” Kevin huffed, feeling Fangs pound his hips against him. His whole mind was in bliss, completely taken by Fangs. Kevin arched his back, sinking down onto the cock and crying out in ecstasy. Fangs took in the whole of Kevin’s body. The small freckles and moles on his chest, the bruises from his kisses on his neck and the small scar on his arm. 

“I’m honestly so happy right now, Kev,” Fangs said silkily. He brought Kevin’s arm to his face and kissed the scar, looking up at Kevin and cracking a large grin. Kevin smiled back, caressing Fangs face.

"I know what you mean," Kevin responded, pulling Fangs’ face towards his. They placed their foreheads together and stared into each other’s eyes, enjoying the immense pleasure overcoming their bodies. Kevin’s dishevelled hair brushed lightly on Fangs’ skin, making crisp scratching sounds in his ears. Fangs kept a steady pace, making sure to not be too rough or too gentle. He was perfect for Kevin. The right mixture of animalistic passion and tender loving.

Kevin began to take control, sliding his hips backwards and forth and taking Fangs’ cock deep inside of him. Suddenly, his back slammed into the dashboard. Fangs stopped thrusting.

"Oh my god, Kev, are you okay?" Fangs asked, lifting Kevin’s chip up so he was staring into his eyes. 

“Yeah, I’m fine, don’t worry. Just, keep going,” Kevin explained, laughing as he said it. Fangs joined him, brushing Kevin’s hair out of his face. Kevin blushed and locked lips once more with Fangs, massaging each other’s tongues. Fangs regained his rhythm, letting Kevin ride him. Kevin pulled at Fangs’ hair, raking his nails through the black tufts. Fangs grunted, grabbing hold of Kevin’s dick. He slowly began to jerk it in rhythm to his thrusts. 

“I’m close, baby,” Fangs moaned, pumping Kevin faster. Kevin nodded and bucked his hips in pleasure. Fangs began to have that familiar feeling. He lost all of his rhythm, pounding into Kevin quickly. Kevin panted, gripping the headrest as he felt his prostate being tapped repeatedly.

“Oh, fuck, fuck, uhh,” Fangs grunted, releasing into the condom. He felt his whole body dissolve into pleasure. Shockwaves raced through his body as the orgasm slowly subsided. He sucked in breaths, holding Kevin tightly in his arms. His whole body was soaked in sweat and so was Kevin’s. He pulled out of Kevin with a sticky pop and let his cock rest on his stomach. He slid the condom off, wrapping it in a tissue and throwing it out of the car window. Fangs nuzzled his head in Kevin’s shoulder, still breathing heavily. Kevin kissed Fangs’ head and let him lie there.

“I’ll finish you off soon, baby, I just need to recover from-,” Fangs began, running his fingers over Kevin’s body.

"I get it, don’t worry," Kevin whispered, jerking himself off. Fangs stopped him and took over, pumping Kevin quickly. Kevin bit his lower lip, grinding into Fangs.

"Fangs! Ah! Shit!” Kevin gasped. His whole body shook as the orgasm rippled through his body. He sprayed all over Fangs’ abs, splattering them in his cum. Kevin joined Fangs in his panting, resting his head on Fangs’. They sat there, holding each other and gently caressing each other for a while.

“That was incredible,” Fangs whispered, planting a soft kiss on Kevin’s lips. Kevin pulled away and hugged Fangs, feeling his breath tickle his ears. 

“Can we do this for a while? Just stay like this?” Kevin asked softly, placing his head on Fangs’ shoulder.

”For as long as you want, Kev,” Fangs replied, closing his eyes and feeling the heat of Kevin’s body against his.


	3. ARCHIE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If you thought last chapter was had tons of fluff, just wait until you read this one.
> 
> Desperate to reveal his true feelings, Archie had finally mustered up the courage to ask Kevin Keller out. Now, four weeks later, Archie thinks it's time to take it to the next level. This whole fic is also written from the POV of Kevin.
> 
> (In this story, Kevin has not had his first time with Joaquin like in the first chapter, and is instead having it with Archie. Side note: Archie is also a virgin even though we know he’s a total fuckboy but I just thought it would be cute.

**ARCHIE**

My boyfriend is beautiful. It feels weird calling him that. Boyfriend. But I guess there's no other way to describe what it's like between us. It's been almost a month of being together and I swear to you, I couldn't be happier. It feels like Archie was that dream boyfriend I longed for when I was fourteen years old and still trapped in the closet. And, now he's a reality. An incredibly handsome, ginger reality. 

"Archie?" I whisper, nuzzling my head into his shoulder. We're lying in my bed, cuddling and it feels amazing. I'm lying sideways, practically spooning him from the side. My arms are wrapped around his chest and my legs are tangled within his. He's lying on his back, holding me close and resting his head on mine. I can hear his heart beating gently.

"Yeah, Kev?" He asks, stroking my shoulder. Archie had always enjoyed stroking my body and honestly, it made me feel so warm on the inside. Like I was safe when he was caressing me.

"I know it's only been four weeks, but I think I love you, and I really mean that," I say, finally mustering up the courage to tell him. There's a huge weight lifted off of my chest and then an even heavier one dropped back down. What if he won't say it back? He's quiet for a while and I shift my head to look up at him. He's smiling widely.

"I love you too, Kevin Keller," He replies, "With all of of my heart." 

My whole body feels with an intense heat, but it doesn’t hurt. It’s this soft warmth, like hot cocoa in the winter, a warm shower on a cold morning, or a hug from someone you care about. I can feel that warmth radiating throughout my body, starting from my heart and touching every single nerve I had.

A big dumb smile stretches across my face as I shuffle over onto Archie, my legs straddling his. We kiss passionately. I run my hand so through his messy ginger hair and he holds my lower back, pulling me closer to his body. Our lips brush against one another and eventually, his tongue slowly starts to massage mine. 

“Are you sure it doesn’t seem too soon?” I ask, pulling away from his lips and placing a hand on his chest.

“I doesn’t matter, Kev. If we love each other, why wait so long to say it?” Archie reasoned, “Now, stop worrying and kiss me.” 

His hands grip my face and pull me into a soft kiss. He adds tongue but he’s not aggressive about it, it’s just another layer of pleasure on top of the experience. 

“You make me feel so happy, Archie Andrews,” I profess, our lips grazing together intermittently. Archie’s breaths tickle my lips, brushing over the ridges of them. We lie on top of each other, both of our eyes closed and just resting our heads on the other. We do this for a while, relishing in the warmth of our bodies and the pounds of our heart beats.

"You feel so nice, Arch," I murmured, stroking his jawline and scratching against his light stubble. My hands feel electric against his face as we lie there. Archie holds the back of my head and kisses me once again. His hands grip my hips and he rolls me over onto my back. His weight presses down on me, pressing our chests against each other. My legs wrap around his waist and pull him closer. He’s got a large smirk on his face, kissing me longingly. He grabs my right hand and pins it against the pillow. He pulls away, resting his forehead on mine.

“I think I’m ready, are you?” He says, caressing my sides. I don’t know how to feel. If my first time was going to be now, it wouldn’t be with anyone but Archie. I mean, we love each other right? I hadn’t planned to lose my virginity at 17, I wanted to wait for the right person but I think I’ve found the right guy.

“Yeah, I think I am,” I reply, pushing a stray hair from out of his face.

"I don’t want to over-plan it or anything, but does tonight sound good? I totally understand if you say no, it’s so soon and you’ve only just said yes. I just want to be with you, Kev. Body and soul,” Archie rambles on. I place a finger on his lips and shush him.

“Tonight sounds great. My house?” I ask, removing my finger from his lips and tracing it over his chin.

“Yeah, as long as your dad is out,” Archie added.

“He will be, he’s got the night shift at the station and won’t be back until the morning. It’ll be just us, all night,” I say, calming him down. Archie looks excited, like a little puppy. He’s got that pretty boy side-smile stretched on his face. I realise that I’m copying him, smiling brightly. My eyes drift over to the clock in his room. It's 5. I have to go, but I don't want to. I don't want to leave Archie.

“It’s a date,” Archie whispers, kissing my lips. Intertwining his lips with mine and rolling his tongue over my mine. I pull away.

"I need to go, Arch, but I'll see you tonight," I say, sitting up. Archie sits in between my legs, placing a hand on my thigh.

"Noo, baby, stay," Archie begs.

"I'm sorry, Arch. I wish I could but I've got to meet Betty at Pop's for English Lit homework," I explain, stroking his shoulder.

"Yeah, okay don't worry," Archie replies. I can't tell if he's understanding or sad. I hope the former because everything's going so well and the last thing I need is to upset him. I get off the bed, kissing him quickly and grabbing my backpack. I open the door and begin to walk out.

"You drive me crazy, Kevin Keller," He grins. I turn back and bite my lower lip, my face stretching into a wide smile.

"I'll see you tonight, Arch," I say, waving goodbye.

"See you tonight," Archie replies, waving back. I close the door and walk down the stairs.

~~~

My doorbell rings and my heart leaps slightly. He's here. I walk out of the kitchen and open the door. He's standing in the doorway, grinning.

"Hey, Kev," He says, walking in and pulling me into a kiss. I rest my hands on his shoulders as he grips my waist, sliding his tongue into my mouth. He kicks the door closed behind him and presses me against the wall of my hallway. One of his hands clutch my face as we lock lips. I slide my hands down his back, scratching his t-shirt. 

"I was gonna offer you a drink first," I laugh. 

"Sorry, I just can't keep my hands off you," He says, stroking my sides and kissing my neck. I grip his ginger hair, tugging it slightly. 

"What do you say about moving upstairs?" I ask, pulling Archie away from neck with a pop. He stares into my eyes, smiling excitedly. Without warning, he picks me up. I wrap my legs around his waist and he catches me in his arms, hugging me intensely. He carries me up the stairs and kicks my bedroom door open. The bed is in sight. I’d made it earlier to look nice and had placed a large towel down. I start to kiss him, sliding my tongue into his mouth and swirling it around his. He kicks off his shoes and slowly lowers me onto the bed. We're still kissing longingly, not wanting to lose touch for a second. Archie slides his hands under my shirt, caressing my skin and making my face burn red. He pulls away and begins to lift my shirt off, bringing it over my head and throwing it aside. His hands are electric against my skin, sending waves of sensation travelling all over my body. He kisses my collarbone, sucking on it and leaving a bruising mark on it. I pull his t-shirt over his head and throw it aside. He straightens his body, kneeling and showing off his gorgeous set of abs. I'm moderately muscular and have visible abs but looking at Archie makes me feel incredibly weak. 

"You're body is incredible," I say, biting my lip. He smiles, probably used to hearing that remark all the time.

"So, how do you want to do this?" He asks, "I'm down for anything you want. Well, most things. I am still a virgin so not too freaky." I pull him back down onto me, so our bare chest are lying on one another.

"Just your usual first time. Nothing too crazy. I just want to be with you, to feel you, no matter how vanilla or boring it is." I explain, feeling a scorch of embarrassment hit my cheeks. Was that the wrong thing to say? Am I being too clingy? He brushes a thumb over my cheek.

"What's up? You look like you just got called out in front of the whole of Riverdale High," Archie says. Damn, he's good at reading people. He really broke the stereotype of jocks. One with feelings and empathy instead of your usual meat-head.

"It's hard to explain, Arch." I say, trying to brush it off and move on.

"I have time. I've always got time for you, Kev," He retorts. He won't back down. Fuck, his morals are almost too pure.

"Okay, prepare to have me unload every single insecurity onto you." I warn him.

"Lay it on me," He just says.

"Okay, most of the time I'm so worried about what I say. And, with you, my mind doesn't filter much so I feel like I say cringey shit to you all the time or I say the wrong things or I'm being too needy, or clingy or-"

He stops me with a kiss, cupping my face and gently stroking it with both of his thumbs.

"-You didn't let me finish." I say, confused.

"You don't need to worry about all these things. You say the right things all the time, Kev, and yeah, they might be cringey sometimes. But, everyone says cringey shit all time. You're not too needy, or clingy, you're perfect. To me, you'll always be perfect. And, it fucking rips me apart when you worry about these things with me because you don't need to. You shouldn't have to worry about anything with me. I'm in love with you, Kevin, and nothing you say or do in the heat of the moment is gonna change that." Archie tells me. He's so calm and soft when we says this and I realise that I've started crying. I've started crying a lot. 

"Kev?" Archie asks, sitting me up and pulling me into a hug. My tears drip down his bare shoulders and trace down his back.

"Thank you," That's all I can get out audibly, my voice cracking. There's a huge lump in my throat like a pill has been wedged down there. 

"It's okay, it's okay. I'm here, Kev. I'll be here for as you long as you need." Archie reassures me. His arms are wrapped tightly around me, keeping me warm. My whole body is shaking. He lies me down on my back and moves next to me, letting me cuddle his strong body. His arms stay around me, keeping me safe. He moves his right arm from my body and begins to run it through my hair and then slowly strokes it down my back. I can feel myself getting calmer and much less hysterical.

“Sorry, Arch, for getting like this,” I say, clearing my throat and wiping my face. 

“It’s fine, Kev. I’m just glad you’re okay. We don’t have to do anything tonight.” Archie explained, kissing me on the head. 

“We still can, Arch,” I respond, turning over and facing him. I trace his jawline and tilt his chin down to my face. Our lips are millimetres are away from each other. We’re sharing the same air, the same hot breaths from one another. 

“You’re not in the right place to do something like this,” Archie argues. He’s so caring. Almost too caring, but I honestly want to.

“I think it could make me feel better,” I point out, “I don’t think spending any time with you could be a bad idea.”

“If you really want to, but just tell me if it’s too much. I don’t want to push you too far,” Archie tells me.

“Of course, I will,” I say, kissing him deeply. My cheeks are still puffy and my eyes stained red but I don’t care. All I care about is Archie right now. He holds my body and turns me onto my back, pulling away from the kiss. I can feel myself pressing against my underwear. And, I think Archie can see it too. He rubs my bulge, massaging it through the fabric. I start to unzip my jeans and slide them off my legs with Archie’s help until I’m in my underwear. I’m almost tearing through them. I’m so hard it hurts. He grips the hem of my underwear and yanks them down, releasing my dick. It slaps against my chest and then sticks up straight in the air. He places a final kiss on my lips before sinking down to my crotch.

“I’ve never done this before, Kev. So, I apologise in advance.” He laughs, stroking my inner thighs. I nod and watch as he swirls his tongue around my head. I can already feel my body tense up as he licks over my slit. A wave of pleasure shoots up from my toes into my heart. He sucks on the head, not really knowing what to do with his tongue. I don’t care too much, it just feels so good.

"Arch, my god.” I moan quietly. My toes curl up as he continues. He grips the base and slides down the shaft until he reaches halfway. I’m fairly large and he can’t make it all the way. He slides his mouth back up, leaving me slicked in saliva. He licks a line down the back of my cock, and flicks his tongue when he reaches the top. His tongue wipes over my head, licking up my pre-cum.

"I'm close already, baby," I quiver, squeezing the sheets of my bed. He hollows his cheeks, like he’s probably seen in porn hundreds of times, and stares up at me, keeping eye contact as he slides down. It’s so hot watching him take me in his mouth. I have as much experience on blowjobs as Archie did but by how this was feeling, it had to be pretty good. He slides off and wipes his mouth. 

"That was great, Arch," I say, leaning my head back into the pillow. He crawls up to meet my face and kisses me. He's got a slight taste of salt on his lips. I get up onto my knees and push Archie onto his back. He sinks into the sheets and lies there, watching me climb onto him. I straddle his legs and unzip his jeans. He's not wearing any underwear.

I pull the jeans down and watch as his cock slips out. He's got a really nice dick. I wrap my hand around his width and slide it up and down. I slide down the bed, kneeling down and bringing my face towards his shaft. I return the favor and lick across his head, teasing his frenulum. Brushing my tongue over my lips, I suck his head, slathering it in spit. Finally, I take him in my mouth, reaching about 3/4 down his length. His head hits the back of my throat and I gag slightly, sliding him out and letting him back in. I repeat this motion, keeping a steady rhythm. Archie is biting back moans and throwing his head back. He's much louder than me.

"Fuck, Kev!" He grunts, bucking his hips. I hold him steady, caressing his thighs. I pull off him with a pop and crawl towards his face. I straddle him once more and hold his head in my hands. He kisses my neck, sucking on the same bruise from earlier. 

“I want you so bad,” I whine, holding his head in my arms and pulling him closer into me. 

“I’m gonna take care of you, baby. Make you feel so good.” Archie tells me, grinding against me. I’m so nervous. What if I prepped wrong? What if I finish too quick. What if I’m not a good enough lay? He can see me stare off into the corner.

“Hey, focus on me. Everything is fine, everything will be fine.” Archie assures me, caressing my body. My skin gets goosebumps and my hairs prickle up. He’s found my spot. The spot that makes me crazy. The spot that sends shivers throughout my body. He rolls over it again and I let out a laugh. Archie kisses me deeply and slowly pushes me onto my back. I sink into the sheets watching as he starts to press his weight down on me. I’m still so hard and I can feel Archie pressing on my leg.

“There’s some condoms and lube in the drawer by the way,” I tell him. He moves away and digs into the bedside table, throwing a small bottle of lube and a condom next to me. He crawls back to me, on his knees. His cock is sticking upright firmly. Archie’s biting his lips.

“Put it on me, Kev,” he says, swallowing hard. I rip off the condom and place it on his head. My fingers roll it down over his shaft and down to the base. He’s blushing like crazy. He seems almost ready to go, brushing the head over my entrance. It feels amazing, but I need to loosen up first.

“Wait, Arch. I need to stretch myself, okay,” I tell him, “Can you grab the box of tissues from the bedside table. Archie picks them up and places them next to me. I squirt lube onto my fingers and slick them up, lifting my legs up. I close my eyes and add a first finger, sliding it in and out. I add a second soon after that, slowing loosening the muscle. I’m biting back moans. I open my eyes and Archie is slowly stroking himself.

“You look so hot right now,” He says, using his other hand to stroke my thigh. I add a third finger, gritting my teeth as I stretch myself as far as I can go. I want the real thing though. Archie takes out a tissue and hands it to me. I wipe away most of the lube.

“I need you know, Archie,” I whisper. I watch as his face lights up. He brushes his chin with his thumb. Archie slicks up his cock with lube and spreads my ass apart. I lift my legs up and rest them on his back as he presses at my entrance. My breath is shaky. He's shaking too, holding my hands.

"You ready?" He asks, sucking his top lip nervously. I nod and close my eyes, taking a big breath in. Archie pushes slowly. The first inch goes in. It doesn't hurt too bad. It just feels strange. My hands stay gripped to Archie. He is breathing heavily. Archie slides in more. It stings slightly, not enough to hurt too bad. It feels kinda good through the pain.

"How is it?" Archie asks. He strokes his thumbs over my hands.

"It's fine, keep going," I reply, pushing my head against the pillow. He kisses me softly. He's incredibly gentle in how he's handling me. My face is burning red as he pushes deeper. He's maybe 4 or 5 inches deep. It starting to hurt a little bit.

"You're doing so good, baby," Archie grunts. He kisses my neck and collarbone. I wince slightly and Archie is finally inside of me. I take a minute to adjust to the feeling. I feel so full of him.

“It feels good,” I say, stroking the side of Archie’s face. He’s flustered and shaking. 

“It’s so tight, Kev,” he moans, pressing his hands down on the bed, “I’m gonna start thrusting, okay?”

“Yeah, go ahead,” I tell him, kissing him on the lips. I feel his length slide out of me. I don’t know how to describe the feeling, but it left me wanting more of him. He thrusted back in, taking less time than before. This hurt a bit and I winced.

“Am I hurting you?” He asks, a look of concern spreading across his face. I shake my head, not wanting to put him off. He bites his lip as he pulls out and pushes back inside.

“Archie,” I gasp, digging my hands into the comforter. It doesn’t hurt much now. It just feels weird, but good. He’s got his eyes clenched shut and groaning quietly. Our bodies are pressed together and our lips brushing over one another. He’s still taking his time, rocking his hips slowly. I can feel every stroke deep inside me.

“You feel amazing,” he husks, grinning widely. I hold his sides, sliding my hands onto his back. As he thrusts, I claw at the skin. He presses his head against mine, his breaths rushed.

“It feels so good,” I grunt, my whole body squirming. He grips my shoulders and pushes at my prostate. My hands travel down to my cock and start to jerk it with his rhythms. He’s still not moving fast, a bit quicker, but he’s still afraid of hurting me.

"Can I go a little faster?" Archie asks, stopping for a little bit, "I just don't want to hurt you,"

"No, no. Go ahead," I say breathlessly. He grabs my hands and pins them to the bed. I look up at him, biting my lip and he starts to thrust. I’m already moaning loudly, feeling Archie’s length pound into me. It’s quick how. Not jackhammer quick but it’s got speed to it. It burns slightly but the immense pleasure I’m feeling balances it out. I’m touching myself in rhythm to Archie’s hips as they slap into me.

“I wanna take you from behind,” He groans into my ear. I nod compliantly and let him pull out. Fuck, it feels nice. I get up and turn onto my hands and knees, facing the end of the bed. I hear him click the cap of the lube and squirt more onto his cock. He presses at my hole and thrusts in. I immediately let out a shocked gasp. 

“Ah! Archie!” I moan, pressing my face into the sheets. He is grunting loudly and gripping his hands on my hips. 

“Your ass feels amazing,” he husks, pressing his front into my back so our bodies our touching. My legs have lowered closer to the bed and he’s come down with me. His arms arms in front on my face and I press into them. He fucks my hole deep, filling me up. I can’t even let out a word, I’m too busy moaning. I’m not even touching myself and I can feel my cock throbbing and starting to build up to release. Archie sucks on my neck and I bite into his arm, not hard enough to hurt though. His hot breaths scold my shoulders, sizzling the skin and making the hair prick up. I’m pretty sure his balls are slapping at my ass now.

“I’m close, Kev,” he whispers, clawing at the sheets. His thrusts are slowly becoming more shaky and uncontrolled. 

“Me too,” I add. He moves his body up so he’s fucking me doggy-style. He’s reached a hand around to my cock and is jerking it. I can feel myself about to burst.

“Cum for me, baby. Let it all out,” he grunts. I let out a loud moan and spray all over the towel. Archie stops thrusting and lets me finish. My world is spinning and my body is overcome with pleasure. I don’t think I’ve had such a big orgasm in my entire life.

“Fuck!” I shout, riding the feeling until it subsides. Archie strokes my back and begins to thrust again. I can tell he’s close. His cock is pulsing inside me. 

“I’m gonna shoot!” He groans, and then I fell him release inside me. He presses his sweaty forehead onto my back and breathes heavily as he fills the condom. After catching his breath, he pulls out and slides the condom off, placing it on the bedside table for the time being. I get onto my knees and turn to face him. He’s all flustered and I can imagine I am too. He holds my body and pulls me in for deep kiss. It’s the sweetest kiss I’ve had. 

“That was phenomenal,” I whisper, stroking his finely chiseled jawline. He’s got a big goofy smile on his face.

“I love you, Kevin Keller,” he professes, letting me rest my head his shoulder. I can hear his heart racing.

“I love you too, Archie Andrews.”


End file.
